enc1145monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot
Introduction A Bigfoot (also known as a Sasquatch, Yeti, Taku he, Albatwitche, ape-man, forest man, skunk ape, stink man, Ucumar, and variety of other names including Wendigo) is a huge hairy ape-like Humanoid creature that is believed to leave massively mysterious footprints in the ground and is often brought up in Native American legendsParkash, S. "Bigfoot History." Bigfoot Lives. S Parkash, 2006. Web. 17 Oct. 2015.. This creature is believed to be seen all around the world although most Bigfoot sightings are said to occur in mostly Canada and the United States. About one third of Bigfoot sightings come from the the Pacific Northwest of the U.S. while the other sightings are sporadic throughout the remaining states. The average Bigfoot weighs between 500-1000 pounds and it's height while standing can range from seven to nine feet tall"Bigfoot Information, Hunting Techniques, Evidence and More!" A Guide to Bigfoot. 2015. Web. 17 Oct. 2015.. According to Bigfoot specialist, there are about 4000-6000 of these creatures residing in the forests of North America today. Although the infamous Bigfoot has been noted to be an omnivore, there have been cases to believe that this intelligent species hunt together in groups in order to capture deer and consume their liver for protein. Etymology The name Bigfoot (bĭg′fo͝ot′) came about in California 1958 thanks to a tractor engineer by the name of Jerry Crew who stumbled upon massive 16-inch footprints in the mucky ground. Although, Bigfoot is only one the many names given to this hair human-like creature"Bigfoot." Dictionary. ''Web. 17 Oct. 2015.. Sasquatch (săs′kwŏch, -kwăch) translates to "hairy giant" and originates from the Halkomelem term “sasq’ets” which is Native American language"Sasquatch." Free Dictionary. Web. 19 Oct. 2015.. Folk History Bigfoot is a universal mythical creature that is known all around the world the under a variety of different names. In the Himalayas, their version of Bigfoot is called the Yeti while in Canada it is known as the SasquatchKrystek, Lee. "Bigfoot of North America." ''The UnMuseum. Web. 16 Oct. 2015.. The legend of Bigfoot is said to have been part of the Native American mythology for hundreds of years. In the 1830's, there were reports by European settlers of massive hairy bipeds in the Pacific Northwest and reports of "hairy giant" attacks in Canada but the possibility of there being a hairy giant not start to receive public recognition and media attention until the accidental discovery in 1958 of the footprint made by the tractor operator, Jerry CrewMintz, Zoe. "Does Bigfoot Exist? What DNA, History And Photos Tell Us About The Sasquatch VIDEOS." International Business Times. IBT Media Inc., 31 May 2013. Web. 17 Oct. 2015.. Thus the notorious name Bigfoot came to be. Bigfoot in Native Tribes According to folktales of Northwest Native American tribes, Bigfoot is described to be a very large and strong hairy creature that has quite a repugnant odor. It is also believed to dwell in the forest hiding during the daytime then coming out to forage for food at nightfall. Due to the fact that this species cannot speak, they communicate with one another through various grunts, whistling, and gesturesLewis, Orrin. "Native American Bigfoot Figures of Myth and Legend." Native Languages of the Americas. Native Languages of the Americas, 2015. Web. 20 Oct. 2015.. In some Native folktales, it is said that male Bigfeet and female human beings are capable of mating with one another and it is believed that Bigfeet have the ability to make themselves invisible. In some tribes these creatures are seen as shy, gentle giants that mean no harm to the lives of human beings even though they may sometimes take items that do not belong to them. This humanoid is even seen as a "guardian of nature" in these tribes. The most kindhearted of Bigfeet are the ones that are either on their own or in a small family component. In order to communicate with the Natives, it is said that the beast may use sign language or the act of exchanging a gift as a form of peace. Although, not all tribes believe that these creatures have good intentions. There are some Native tribes that describe Bigfoot as a dangerous demon that lives to harm the lives of innocents, abduct children, and even kill. Photographic Evidence & Hoaxes The first video ever to capture a glimpse of the fictitious ape-man was recorded by Roger Patterson and Bib Gimlin in Bluff Creek, California 1967. Ever since then the interest in finding Bigfoot had gone threw the roof. While some people believe that the film was legitimate proof that the mythical creature truly does live among us, others believe that the film is clearly a hoax. Despite the arguments made by unbelievers, Patterson and Gimlin's film is still since today by Bigfoot enthusiasts as concrete evidence of the creature's existenceUpton, Emily. "The Origin of the Bigfoot Legend." Today I Found Out. 23 May 2013. Web. 17 Oct. 2015.. Since then there have been many people who have claimed to have caught Bigfoot on film but have all usually proven to be a hoax. In the end, it would turn out just to be another person in a gorilla suit. Yet another hoax surrounding Bigfoot occurred in an area near Mount Saint Helens known colloquially as “ape canyon”. Legend had it that in this so-called “ape canyon” one day miners were surprised by a group of over seven foot tall apes who then began to attack them. Apparently one of the miners had provoked the attack, though, and the group of miners took shelter in a cabin as the apes proceeded to barrage it with rocks. After fleeing, the miners later returned with more people, but the giant apes had left the scene. This legend was later debunked in 1982 when a logger by the name of Rant Mullens came clean and said he and a friend came up with the story as a joke.Cohen, Daniel. The Encyclopedia of Monsters. New York: Dodd, Mead & Company, 1982. Print. List of Text/Media * In the classic comedy Disney movie, A Goofy Movie, Goofy attempts to take his teenage son, Max, on a camping trip against his will in hopes of rekindling their father-son relationship. In their short lived camping expedition, everything that could possibly go wrong does including coming encounter with Bigfoot. Goofy and Max come face to face with the beast while fishing and are forced to confine themselves to the safety of their car overnight while the monster ransacks their belongings. Early the next morning as Bigfoot is still fast asleep, Goofy and Max make their escape. * Finding Bigfoot ''is a show on Animal Planet dedicated towards providing evidence that prove the existence of the mythical Bigfoot. These Bigfoot enthusiasts of four travel around different states in the U.S. taking eyewitness accounts and revisiting sites where these fictitious ape-like creatures are notoriously known to be seen in order to grasp a better understanding of their natural instincts and way of life. The enthusiasts would often go on stake outs where they would spend the night in locations that are presumed to be "Bigfoot territory" and mimic sounds that Bigfoot's are said to produce in hopes of attracting a real live Bigfoot. * In the Jack's Links Beef Jerky commercials called ''Messin' with Sasquatch, the Sasquatch (or Bigfoot) often appears to be taunted by a group of young individuals with the beef jerky as a way to ridicule the creature. Although once the Sasquatch would catch on to the reality that they were laughing at his expense and had no intention of giving him the beef jerky, he would retaliate and get his pay back. * In the Electronics art (EA) video game makers, the video game called, " SKATE 3", uses a bigfoot symbol/ a man dressed in a bigfoot costume, in the opening trailer of the game. They use this tactic to say that everyone or thing skates, even bigfoot, so why dont you? It is used to open the viewers eyes on something new instead of seeing the same type of opening scene as normal, with a young adult, or teen riding the skate board, like every other skating game. * In the 2012 movie, " BIgfoot", it shows a 1970s pop culture icon, " Danny Bonaduce", and another man go hunting for the creature known as Bigfoot. References #